A Father's Love
by kirallie
Summary: Part 3 of werewolfSam. The first full moon as a family.


_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Part 3 of the werewolfSam series._

**A Father's Love**

John and Dean got Sam settled into bed despite his tired protests. He had insisted he was fine to travel and they had needed to get out of town so they had set him up with blankets and pillows in the back of the Impala for the trip. John had honestly expected Dean to pull off the highway earlier than he had but Sam had been stubborn and made him drive on. So they'd managed to put five hours between them and the place where Sam had been shot.

Seeing Sam throw himself in front of a bullet like that...John had never been so terrified before. Sam being so scared of him broke his heart though. Had he really been such a bad father that Sam would think he could kill him? Nothing was harming his boys again without going through him. He would do anything he could to show Sam and Dean that he loved them both, no matter what.

"You should get some sleep Dean, I'll watch over Sammy."

"You've been driving as much as I have Dad, not to mention staying up the last two nights with him. You need sleep more than I do." Dean argued.

"How about you both go to sleep so I can sleep in peace?" they both looked down to see annoyed hazel locked on them and gave the youngest sheepish smiles.

"Fine but wake one of us if you need anything." John demanded and Sam nodded sleepily. John waited until Dean was settled on the couch before getting into bed himself.

* * *

John watched as Sam stood by himself, ready to catch his son if he stumbled but Sam managed to walk unaided to the bathroom, did what he needed to do and then made it over to the couch. Seeing Sam recover so quickly was amazing.

"Food?" Sam asked and John laughed, getting out the steak Dean had prepared before heading out for supplies. He watched Sam tear into it, blood leaking from the meat, but it no longer disgusted him since it was what Sam needed.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" John asked and Sam looked up from his lunch to smile at him.

"Good Dad. Just a little tender when the muscles pull." Sam answered and John sat beside him.  
"Are....are you gonna be here next week?" Sam asked quietly and John reached out, pulling his son closer.

"Yes. I told you Sam, it doesn't matter, you're still my son." John assured him.

* * *

Sam smiled at the sight of endless trees and Dean grinned, happy his baby brother had finished healing. Now they were headed for a campground for their Dad's first full moon experience with them. Dean knew Sam was scared that John would leave or worse when he actually saw Sam as a werewolf and he was too but everything was going so well for once that he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

They settled into their cabin, John in the main room and Sam and Dean sharing the smaller room. It was actually one of the nicer places they'd ever stayed despite being in the middle of nowhere. The full moon was the next night so they had a night together for fun. John popped the popcorn and Dean picked a movie while Sam dragged the quilts and blankets out into the lounge room. If their Dad was going to react badly to seeing Sam the next night then at least they'd have the memory of one normal, fun night to hold on to.

* * *

Sam watched the sun set, dreading the moon rise. He'd already stripped to the waist and removed his socks and shoes in preparation. Dean and John were both rugged up, dressed for a night in the woods and both armed though Dean had made sure there was no silver on either of them, just in case.

"Ready?" Dean asked quietly and Sam nodded, heading outside and then taking off at a jog, his family following. He picked a clearing ten minutes later and stood in the middle, bathed by the light of the rising moon. He locked eyes with Dean and then winced as he changed.

John watched as Sam came to a stop in the middle of a clearing, Dean reaching out to keep him from moving closer. He watched as Sam was bathed in the moonlight, not looking at him but at Dean. He understood why but it still hurt. He watched Sam wince, hazel turning blue as fingernails and teeth lengthened. He watched his baby boy scent the air, a low growl sounding and Dean stepped forward, hands out.

"Easy Sammy, it's just me and Dad." Dean soothed and Sam looked back at him, letting out a whine.  
"Dad stay here." Dean warned and then slowly approached his brother. He held out a hand and Sam sniffed at it before moving in and letting Dean hold him. He took Sam's hand and gently tugged him towards their Dad. Sam dug his heels in and growled.  
"Sam!" Dean chided and Sam ducked his head.  
"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked and John wondered why.

"H...hurt." Sam managed to get out and John stared in shock. Even like this Sam could still talk?

"Sammy?" John called softly, holding out a hand.  
"Please kiddo." He needed Sam to come to him. Sam watched him and then looked to Dean who nodded encouragingly. Sam slowly moved closer and John could see that he was afraid.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you Sam." John pleaded and Sam finally closed the gap between them, leaning down to sniff his neck.

"D....Da...d" Sam stuttered out and John smiled, wrapping Sam in a hug.

"Yeah kiddo. It's okay Sam." John whispered and Sam smiled before scenting the air and licking his lips.  
"Dean?"

"Dinner time. Go on Sam." Dean said and with that Sam was off.

"Where?" John asked and Dean shrugged.

"He caught some sort of animal scent. Come on." Dean grinned and took off after his brother, John struggling to keep up. He watched Dean suddenly swerve and then Sam appeared, knocking his brother to the ground and then the two were rolling around, Dean laughing. John relaxed as the two played around for a bit before Sam took off again. When he finally caught up again Sam was kneeling beside a downed deer, tearing into it.  
"Over here Dad." John turned to see Dean sitting beneath a tree so he walked over and joined him.  
"You okay?" Dean asked nervously and John looked back over at where Sam was...eating. Feeling their eyes on him Sam raised his head and John fought back a grimace at the sight of blood around Sam's mouth and down his chest. Sam let out a small growl and Dean waved him off.  
"It's okay Sammy, keep eating." Dean called and Sam slowly lowered his head again.  
"Dad?"

"I'm okay Dean; it's just a lot to take in. Seeing the two of you playing like that...I really messed up didn't I? I've never seen the two of you so playful and free." John admitted sadly and Dean shrugged.

"You did your best Dad." Dean told him and both nearly jumped as Sam was suddenly there, nudging John and whimpering sadly. John raised his arm slowly and Sam burrowed into his side, Dean shifting a bit so that his very tall baby brother could fit comfortably between them. They stayed that way for the rest of the night.

"Love you Dad." Sam whispered sleepily once the moon had set and John tightened his grip on his youngest.

"Love you too kiddo."

_The End_


End file.
